1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a urinary device, and more particularly to an improved disposable feminine urinary device which permits a female to urinate comfortably and hygienically from a standing position and to more accurately direct the stream of urine as the urine exits the device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For sanitary and medical reasons, as well as reasons of convenience, it is desirable to enable a woman to urinate from a standing position. Women are concerned about the dangers (real or imagined) of contracting a disease from contact with a public toilet seat. In addition, women participate in activities where toilet facilities are either non-existent, such as hunting or flying, or may be overcrowded, such as sporting events or concerts.
These are problems longstanding in the art, and numerous devices have been proposed. U.S. Pat. No. 4,937,890 describes a flat-folded urinary aid which has a flat-folded tubular element and a flat-folded funnel-shaped element. The two side walls of the tubular element are creased or scored between their longitudinal edges. The side walls of the funnel-shaped element are scored along a pair of lines extending from the juncture of the funnel-shaped element with the tubular element to intersect at a point approximately one-half the length of the funnel-shaped element. The funnel-shaped element may be expanded into a substantially elliptical shaped opening and the tubular element expanded to form a tube coaxial with the funnel-shaped element by compressing the top and bottom longitudinal edges toward each other.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,091,998 discloses a funnel device which includes a funnel for confining urine and a tube for directing the urine from the outlet of the funnel. The rim on the inlet of the funnel is semi-rigid. The wall of the funnel is sufficiently flexible to be folded against the rim for storage. The tube is provided with at least one corrugated area where the tube may be bent to store the tube, or to direct the flow of urine. The tube may be attached to the outside of the funnel, or may extend through the funnel outlet into the funnel. If the tube extends into the funnel, the tube is cut away so that the tube is opened lengthwise to lie flat against and affixed to the wall of the funnel.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,756,029 discloses a flat, flexible pad having a hingedly attached flap with expandable side walls to permit the flap to move to an open expanded position forming a conduit for the passage of urine.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,734,941 discloses a urine conducting appliance which includes a flexible layered sheet adapted to be folded in a U-shape to fit between the legs of a female and direct urine to a receptacle. The flushable appliance provides for rapid disintegration of structural integrity when in contact with water.
The oblique, conical-like urinary device shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,681,573 includes a flat blank which may be curved, creased or folded into the desired shape. U.S. Pat. No. 4,608,046 discloses a urinary device in the form of a flat folded tubular member which expands when the fold lines are squeezed together.
The device for urine specimen collection shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,572,318 is made from a foldable sheet of material which forms into a funnel. The device includes a stabilizer flap for attaching and positioning the device in the mouth of a container during the taking of a specimen.
Many of the devices proposed in the prior art are complex devices which are difficult to set up and awkward to use. In many cases, two hands are required to use the device, which makes it difficult to hold a specimen container or to hold away clothing that might obstruct positioning of the device. In other cases the outlet of the device may be difficult to see, complicating directional control. Some devices are bulky and difficult to store. Additionally, many of the devices are relatively expensive to manufacture and are not readily disposable after use. It is apparent that no device encompasses the desirable features of low cost of manufacture, ease of storage, ease of use, and ease of disposal. Therefore, those in the art continue to seek a solution to these problems.